A New Beginning
by unspoken dreamer
Summary: Edward's Story. Before and after edward gets turned into a vampire
1. Chapter 1

First Chapter.

Edward's P.O.V.

I awoke from my dream. My mother and I were sitting by the fireplace talking about how are day was. Oh what a beautiful dream. How I wish I could go back to that time. Now I am stuck in a hospital bed all day long because of an absurd illness. Spanish Influenza. The name itself sounds ghastly. I remembered I was not alone. My mother and father had the illness too, but my dear father had already passed away about a week ago. MY mother looked extremely pale, and she had large purple circles under her eyes.

"Mother? Are you awake?" I asked her. I had worried about her even more than usual because she seemed to be getting worse.

"Yes dear. How are you feeling?" Even though she looked horrible she still acted like her normal self. Loving, caring, and kind. Just at that moment Dr. Carlisle Cullen walked into our room.

"Good morning. And how are we feeling today?" Dr. Cullen was a very nice man.

"Good morning Dr. Cullen. I am doing quit alright. How are you feeling mother?" If anything, I wanted them to make my mother well before me.

"I am fine dear." She wasn't I could tell. This has been the worst she has looked. Dr. Cullen and I looked at each other. He knew she was not well too.

"Is there anything that I can get either of you?" He asked.

"No. I think we are quit alright."

Alright. Just call me if you need me." He reminded us.

**Later that day:**

"Mother. Mother! Answer me! Are you okay?!" She was not answer me. What was going on?

My fingers frantically looked for the button to call Dr. Cullen. I finally found them, and I would not stop pressing it.

In a matter of seconds he was in the room.

"What is wrong?" he asked. He could tell by my non-stop calling that this was not normal.

"It's my mother", I said "something is wrong. She will not answer me!" Please do not let my mother die.

"Edward, I need you to calm down! Three nurses were in the room now and were trying to take my mother away.

"What are they doing to her? What is going on?!?!" Why wasn't any one telling me anything? I have a right to know. She is my mother!

"Edward. You need to calm down. Everything is going to be ok. We just have to take her to the emergency room." He reassured me, but in no way was that reassuring.

"Why? Is she going to die?!" She can't! She just can't die!

"Edward. We are going to do everything we can to save your mother! Do you understand? Now please calm down!" He told me. My mother was out of the room now and it was only Dr. Cullen and myself. "Now, I have to go help your mother. Stay here. I will be back soon." He said. Then he left the room and I was lying there alone.

What a horrible time to leave me alone. All I could think about was the negative outcomes. What if my mother did not make it? What would I do?

Finally, about two hours later Dr. Cullen came back in the room.

"Edward. You mother is fine. We are getting ready to bring her back in here. We just have to be on high alert, and look out for her even more." He said.

I can do this. My mother is fine and that is all that matters.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry it has taken me sooo long to write, I promise I will try to stay on track. I hope you enjoy this chapter. It was just a quick one. 

.

It was about 10:00 in the morning. My mother was asleep, but I of course was not. I laid there staring at her. What would I do without her?

I decided that it was a reasonable enough time to go to bed. She would be there in the morning. That is all I have to remember.

**

I faintly remember about an hour after I had fell asleep, the sound of Dr. Cullen in the room. He and my mother were speaking, my mother not so much. The last thing I remember is some sort of commotion by her, but then I fell asleep again. Maybe that was not a good thing. What was all of the commotion about?

I woke up to a very confused and worried looking Dr. Cullen. It was still dark out. I looked at the clock to see that it was 1:23 am. I looked in the bed next to me. Mymother was gone. Where was she!?

"Edward, I know this isn't the best time but,…your mother, in the middle of the night, woke and well, it was the same as yesterday except worse." It looked as though he wanted to cry but he just could not.

"No. No No No No. NO! You're lying. My mother is fine! She just nedded to do something." I was crying now. Why her. Why my mother?

"Edward listen to me. Your mother has passed away." He paused to make sure I wouldn't do anything rash. "But before she moved on she left a very specific and crucial request."

I could not speak. My throat felt as if it has closed up and I could not breathe. The sobbing barely let my keep my eyes open. He continued.

"Edward, I am not what you think. Your mother has been the only person to figure this out. Now, you may not believe me at first, but you must keep an open mind. I am a ….vampire." Dr. Cullen had a very distraught look on his face.

I could feel my eyes open wider in shock. Vampire? It sounded utterly absurd. There is no such thing as a vampire. Or is there?

"Your mother told me that her last wish was to make sure you did not die. She told me that only I could do it and no one else. Edward, your mother wanted me to change you into a vampire. She told me this, and then she simply fell asleep. She fought for her life. She fought. And she died. That is all." He took a deep breath. Waiting for my response.

I finally stopped crying as much and it felt as if my throat had opened up a bit. If that was my mother's wishes, then that is what must be done. And that is exactly what I told Dr. Cullen.

"If that was my mother's wishes, then that is what must be done." He nodded in agreement, but I could still tell that he was not looking forward to what was ahead of us.

"I must remind you know that this will be extremely painful. The most excruciating and most horrid pain you will ever feel in your life. But when it is over you will e a new….you I suppose I can say. You will not be dead, but you are not fully alive. Your heart will stop beating, human food will seem utterly un-appetizing, and about the first year the thirst for blood will seem unendurable."

"Dr. Cullen—"I started

"Call me Carlisle, considering you will be living with me forever." He gave a joking wink. Now is not the time for joking.

"Carlisle, like I said before, I will do anything my mother asks. She knows what is best for me, and I trust her completely. So, if you will save the talking for later, I would like to get this over with as quickly as possible." He nodded and started to lean closer to my body.

"Are you ready?"

"Yes."


End file.
